Recording media, such as optical discs, on which video, music, or other such content is recorded have become widespread, as have playback apparatuses that play back the content recorded on recording media, thus allowing for viewing of content in a home environment.
Patent Literature 1 discloses synchronous application technology that, when a plurality of digital streams recorded on separate recording media are played back, specifies synchronization of the digital streams, thereby causing the user to perceive the digital streams as though one movie were being played back. This technology allows for digital streams constituting a movie to be provided to the user on separate supply media, thus creating a variety of variations for playback.